Gracias, Luffy
by FunnySTOP
Summary: Porque simplemente no podían hacer más que darles las gracias a ese chico sombrero de paja que cambio sus vidas / continuandose


**les vengo con un fic sorpresa, se me vino a la mente, es un one-shot pues no se como seguirlo. espero que lo disfruten**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Porque el fue el hombre que cambio nuestras vidas, el hombre que nos hizo ver como se sentía tener compañeros que darían la vida por ti, nos hizo ver la verdad que esta oculta tras la mentira, y que en los lugares oscuros siempre habrá un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

Gracias a el se podre cumplir mi sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, daría la vida por el, ¡por el que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!

Gracias a el salí de la monarquía de los gyojin que dominaban mi isla, que mataron a mi madre y me tomaron como esclava, gracias a el estoy aquí, fuerte y presente para dar mi vida por el, para ayudarlo a encontrar el ONE PIECE, y ayudarlo a hacer su sueño posible.

Gracias a él pude proteger a mi isla, la única familia que tenia, la única familia que me quedaba, y el vino a mi como la verdad después de las mentiras, que son lo único que sale de mi boca, pero cuando hablo de el, hablo de verdad, y si tengo que dejar de ser un mentiroso lo hare, pues el es la verdad que siempre atesorare.

Gracias a él estoy donde estoy, soy su cocinero y lo alimentare hasta el fin de los mares, si tengo que dejar de comer lo hare, pues con el tengo deudas que posiblemente nunca pueda saldar, un ejemplo, acompañarme a en encontrar el ALL BLUE, el mar de ensueño de cualquier cocinero.

Gracias a él puedo ser lo que realmente soy, pues no soy un reno, ni un humano, soy las dos cosas, y el mundo me trataba como un monstruo, y el único que llego a quererme murió, me convertí en un doctor para curar al que lo necesitara, simplemente no puedo ver a gente inocente morir, y aun así me vean como un monstruo, pero llego el, el que no me vio como reno o como humano, sino como su doctor.

Gracias a él estoy aquí, pues él se enfrentó al mundo para salvarme aunque yo no quería ser salvada, hice todo eso solo para que pudieran irse en paz, para que no lo lastimaran, porque eran mis Nakama, porque era lo único que tenía en este mundo, y no me importaba partir al otro por ellos, pero vino el, se enfrentó al mundo por mí, y me dio más de una razón para vivir, y por eso a él le debo más que mi simple existencia.

Gracias a él podré continuar un sueño que por más ridículo que suene quiero cumplir, para poner a prueba mi Don, y poder ser feliz, junto a la nueva familia que me ha tocado.

Gracias a él pude dejar la oscuridad que arrastraba, podre cumplir mi promesa, y hacer felices a mis antiguos Nakama, que aunque no estén en este mundo, sé que me están observando, y quieren que disfrute lo más que pueda de esta segunda oportunidad que me han dado.

Todos los Mugiwara agradecían desde lo más profundo de su corazón a su capitán, que por más idiota e infantil que fuera, lo querrían siempre, pues él los había sacado de su inmenso sufrimiento y les había dado una felicidad, que ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños hubieran podido alcanzar.

Ese día Luffy estaba curiosamente feliz, cantaba y silbaba, saltaba, reía, y no se estaba quieto por ningún lugar, esa aptitud estaba hartando a Nami, la cual ya cansada le pregunto a su capitán la razón de su felicidad.

-Luffy ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz? – pregunto con un tono muy peligroso en su voz

-Es que hoy se celebra algo muy, muy, muy importante para mí – dijo el MUY entusiasmado

-Y dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante para ti? ¿Qué es lo que celebras hoy Luffy?

-Hoy se celebra el día en el que partí al mar para convertirme en pirata – dijo el con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Todos los presentes vieron a Luffy, sorprendidos, muy sorprendidos de que Luffy atesorara esa fecha, pero después sonrieron, porque si Luffy hubiera partido un día antes o un día después, era seguro que no estarían hay, compartiendo, como amigos, como familia, y seguirían en los problemas que Luffy les había solucionado, por eso ellos también atesorarían esa fecha, podía sonar extraño, inclusive paranoico, pero para ellos ese día fue el día en que sus destinos cambiaron para siempre, por eso ellos juntaron sus voces para decirle algo muy importante a su capitán:

-¡Gracias, Luffy!

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo, no tengo anuncios que hacer asi que solo les deseare un buen día, y que la pasen bien, hasta otra**

**NOS LEEMOS :)**


End file.
